Morning Star
by crystalxangel
Summary: 2:30 am walks were never meant for Riku but she was lucky that she had one. Dark tells her a story of a precious star, one she would find interesting later on. DaRiku, R&R please, Complete!


Morning Star

By: CrYsTaLxAnGeL

Disclaimer: Nothing owned, nothing stolen.

Note: I'm getting back into writing. :D

"_Riku, let's go out for an early jog today, shall we?" a long haired brunette asked as she pulled her sister's comforter, which was firmly wrapped around Riku's body, away and forcibly shook her sister awake._

_Riku groaned. She scratched her aching head while her hair tangled on her fingers. She checked her wall clock and saw that it was just 2:30 in the morning… just _two hours_ before she had laid herself on the bed. She turned to look at her sister and glared at her. "Do you know what time it is?"_

"_Of course I do! It's 2:30 in the morning!" Risa replied with a wide grin on her face. Riku envied how her sister was so energetic in 2 in the morning. Risa also didn't show any signs of baggage in the eyes… which made her wonder how the power of make up could be so strong. All of these went in Riku's mind, giving her no time to think of Risa's messed up idea._

_Finally, Riku smiled to her sister and replied, as nice as she possibly could, "Thanks but no thanks!" and turned herself back in bed._

_Risa pouted. She started shaking Riku once again and yelled, "Come on, Riku! It'll be fun! Plus, you need the exercise! You've been gaining weight ever since school ended!"_

_With those words, Riku sat up on her bed once more and glared at her sister with a dark look. "First and foremost, I have _not_ gained weight ever since school ended. Two, I have been exercising and three, it's too damn early for a jog!" and she jumped back to sleep._

_Risa sighed. "Well, I guess since I can't convince you… I might as well jog out there in the cold by myself… With no one there by my side to protect me… And if someone were to see me by myself, I wouldn't be surprised if…"_

"_Okay, okay! I'll come!" Riku shouted as her sister was obviously trying to persuade her or to rephrase, _threaten her_. She knew she was responsible of Risa even though she didn't want to be. But since she was the elder twin, she was always told to take care of her baby sister._

All of that was said and done 30 minutes ago…

Now, Riku was sleepily sitting on the park's bench with her blue leather hoody keeping her cold body warm. It had been 20 minutes ago since Riku had last seen Risa and she had no clue whatsoever where her _beloved_ little sister had run off to. Usually, there was only one idea that came to her mind when Risa would sneak off to herself – _Dark Mousy_.

That name echoed in her mind. Oh how she despised him from the bottom of her heart. He always had that smug face on, perverted eyes and… messy, attractive violet hair. He was all the reason in the world why Riku hated going out her house, the reason why Riku's blood kept boiling out of anger and the reason why Risa was always gone to God knows where. He always is and was the reason for everything.

Riku sighed to herself as she naively fell into her sister's immature, yet clever plan. She had had a thousand experiences with Risa being like that and all, but why the hell now? Why had she fallen to her knees now? Must be the lack of sleep, she thought. After all, who could think with just 2 hours of sleep?

Well anyways, did the infamous phantom thief have a date with a precious jewel or a very priceless painting that night? How'd she know? She wasn't interested… but if it was Risa, she'd probably even know the date of Dark's marriage and that somehow amused her.

She sighed. How could she have been so distracted?

"_Mm… I know! How about we race from here to the park?" Risa challenged her sister with an energetic smile, although it seemed she was rushing. Riku was too tired to disagree and nodded, too tired in fact that she sat down on the porch and murmured, just loud enough for Risa to hear, "Hey! I know! How about you get a head start? I'll even give you 5 minutes."_

_Risa didn't argue, it seemed and she just smiled and nodded. "That'll be a perfect start. I'll be going then! See you at the park then, Riku!" Riku, paying no attention, yawned to herself and tried to at least catch a few Z's 'til then._

How dumb of her to do that, she admitted…

She sighed again. Although she was _really_ tired, she was nonetheless restless since she had no idea where the hell her sister was. Her eyes were already starting to fail her since her eye bags started to fall more and more. And her feet disagreed with her moving since they too fell asleep.

After getting tired of hearing herself sigh, she groaned, "Gah! What the hell? Where the hell is she now? I can't even think straight anymore! I swear if I see her or that freakish phantom thief, I'll…"

"You'll what?" someone hidden in the shadows had stopped her from continuing. Too tired to be surprised, she had already analyzed who the owner of the voice was. Of course, who else would it be? He was always there when she was alone, which crept her out a lot. So why would she start to be surprised now?

"I'll twist your necks," she replied with a yawn. Her eyes were starting to sleep as tears kept forming in her eyes followed by every sigh. Her hands were dug deep in her hoody's two open holes in front ever since she sat there. It was cold after all. And she didn't imagine that she'd be stood up by her very own sister in the middle of the night… or morning.

"Now, now… that's quite rude of you to say that my dear," Dark said with a smirk that Riku had seen and despised. He walked up and approached her, revealing his very slender body in fitting clothes that always seemed to fit his image properly.

Riku only rolled her eyes and asked him, bored, "So, did you spot anyone that looked like me, only with longer hair and is also seemingly like a stalker to you?"

Dark now sat next to her and spread his arms on top of the bench. He lowered his head and closed his eyes with a smile on his face. "Why, of course. It's only a usual routine for me to check my environment since I figured that your sister loved to stalk me."

Riku didn't seem amused. She was as tired as anyone could be. She yawned once more. She was ready to fall asleep there and wouldn't care that it was _him_ that she was sleeping next to with. She was extremely tired… but Risa kept waking her up in her mind. So, she tried to at least entertain him to talk about Risa's whereabouts.

"So, what did you steal this time? A jewel, painting or some very expensive statue or whatnot?" Riku swayed her head to look at his eyes directly. She didn't expect him to look back at hers, though. She was tired, she had sworn, because if she wasn't, she'd be crazy enough to admit that his eyes were sparkling like amethyst jewels.

Dark only smiled and shifted his eyes off Riku's and on the dark, star-filled sky. "Something very priceless that I'd like to give someone today," he said. This made her curious to whom was this 'very priceless' material would belong to.

"May I ask what is it?" Riku asked politely, seemingly with a little energy too. Although she was already to drop dead on the floor asleep, she wanted to hear more. She usually wouldn't have talks like this with anyone. It was either school, athletics or… boys that she'd hear from her friends and sister.

"It's," he started, still smiling up on the sky, "a star."

Riku thought that she didn't hear him right. "A star you say? You must be out of your mind…" Riku rolled her eyes and her eyes started to feel heavy once more. Taking out a deep breath, she rested her head on Dark's shoulder and said, "Hope you don't mind but I'm just really tired…"

Dark smiled to himself and whispered on her ear, "Of course I don't…"

"But don't plan anything perverted while I'm in this state. Blame my sister for dragging me along without even returning back here," Riku groaned under her breath. Dark only chuckled at her humor, but replied, "Of course she's not coming back here. I sent her home already."

With those stinging words, Riku cocked herself up and glared at him, groaning, "You didn't suggest she go home by herself, did you? If you did I'll start…"

"Twisting my neck, I know!" Dark rolled his eyes and continued, "But I didn't, okay? I took her home the most efficient and easy way – flight."

Riku just continued to glare at him and he looked a little suspicious with her still keeping that glare on him. "Did you do…?"

"I just carried her with the lover's carry and she wrapped her hands on my neck and nothing more. I don't take advantage of girls," Dark paused. Riku just made her glare colder than it was before. So he continued, "Well, I don't."

She sighed and decided to take a hint. She was tired after all and was not in the mood for a fight, especially if it was with him. Riku would just grow tired of bickering and she couldn't be any more tired than she already was. She laid her head back on his shoulders and rested her legs on the bench.

"…Not unless of course, those girls were you…"

She had heard him loud and clear but she didn't even raise a hand to his words. She'd let her have his fun for tonight but that was all. She'd just have to trust him for tonight and let pass any perverted ideas he had in mind for her, physically of course. Verbally, she'd be provoked, of course but she'll have to bear it just for tonight.

After he had said those words, nothing happened. He probably did just want to provoke her but she did feel his arm wrapped on her waist. She didn't have the energy to mind. Her face was probably warm, she wondered, because her heart started to pump fast.

"So, tell me more about your star… I'm kind of in the need of a bedtime story here," Riku said in almost a whisper. She heard him chuckle but he amused her anyways.

"That star… had a long history of being stolen because it had experienced the most powerful thing in the world. I wouldn't tell you what it is though," Dark teased her. She just grunted. And he continued, "Not until you experience it, though. Well, anyways, that star's original owner had given it to his soon to be wife, signifying his love as light and everlasting. On the day that they married though, his wife was killed in an accident and the star wasn't on her hand. What's amazing about the star is that once the owner chooses its spouse, it won't let itself fit for anyone else… no one else but it's owner's spouse."

"Mm… is that so?" Riku only grumbled. Her eyes were now shut closed and her head was now on his lap. She didn't notice this though. She had already fallen in a deep sleep.

Dark examined her features. She was as white as a ghost but with soft, pinky and rosy cheeks. Her eyes made him want to hold her like that forever. He brushed off her bangs and smiled. If only he could hold her like that… forever, he hoped. But he knew that after this, he wouldn't have any more chances with her like that; holding her close… so close that he was given the privilege of just touching her.

For she was as cold as ice and as feisty as a garden fairy, he knew.

He knew what he had to do. He had to take her home. Although his chance was here and now, a chance to do anything to her, anything at all, he just took her home. He lifted her in his hands, hoping that it could last for more than this while… but he wasn't as lucky as his other half. The half that this girl loved so much, his half that she didn't know he had.

He flew. He carried her over the seas and across the wide, starry sky. If only she were awake, he could share this view with her. But he knew how tired she was and didn't bother to wake her up. He just hoped that she could remember their conversation. Even if it was just their conversation – about the most precious star that he had stolen.

Upon reaching her room's terrace, he landed softly, gentle not to wake her up. He pulled his wings back and pushed the wind against the door. As the door opened, nothing could be heard but his footsteps that walked towards her bed. Slowly, he laid her down and pulled her comforter over her.

He planted a soft kiss on her cheek. He smiled.

Then he slipped something on her finger and left.

- - -

Riku groaned.

What time was it, she wondered.

She checked her wall clock and saw that it was already 9 am. She jumped from her bed and decided to quickly check Risa, remembering the events earlier. And while doing so, she had checked herself on the mirror and saw how none of her clothing was different from this morning.

She knocked on Risa's door once then waited. Could she still be sleeping or is she there at all? Worried, she barged herself in Risa's room and saw that her sister was sleeping peacefully – with her pj's on!

Wait, weren't they out this morning? Didn't Risa run off to see Dark? Wasn't she with him last night? Well, was she?

Her mind was confused.

Did she really meet up with Dark or was it all a dream?

She _was_ wearing her hoody, alright, but did she even… go out of the house? Or did that perverted phantom guy change Risa's clothes last night? If the second one was right, she'd have his neck twisted in an instant!

Well, if it did happen or not, she was just glad that her sister was there – safe and sound in their own house.

Riku scratched the back of her head, sighing in relief. Then, something tangled on her hair. It took her quite a long time to untangle _it_ from her hair. When she finally achieved, she saw it was a ring…

A ring?

Since when did she have a ring?

Then she remembered.

Even before Dark had given her a kiss on the cheek, she was still awake. She had seen it – the starry night sky, his beautiful features beyond it and the sea just below her. And of course, the ring that he slipped on her before he left. He murmured something about it… something about a star…

Wait a moment!

"_What's amazing about the star is that once the owner chooses its spouse, it won't let itself fit for anyone else… no one else but it's owner's spouse."_

The owner's spouse…

Was she…?

She blushed shades of red but kept glancing on the beautiful ring. "It's the… star."

"Correction," a voice, so familiar that she was succumbed in its tone, so alluring that she wanted to see his face, had called, "the person wearing that ring is the real star."

She turned around and found him smirking at her.

"You're my star, Riku."

A/N: The end! :D

Well, I know it's a cliff hanger but that's the point of the ending! It makes you crave for more RikuxDark! Well, all I can say is, keep up the support for the two! R&R please. :3


End file.
